Le Phénix et le Serpent
by Joke Dovah
Summary: L'amour flamboyant, aussi ancien soit-il, ne nous quitte jamais. Lythri s'en rend bien compte, et le choix entre le bien de l'humanité et l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé ne lui facilitera pas l'existence. LokixOC


Bonjour, bonsoir, peuple de FF ! Ma mission consiste à vous exposer cet écrit sorti de ma propre imagination.

Bien sûr, parlons des droits d'auteur. Je ne possède pas The Avengers, ni même Loki, tout autant que les autres personnages qui sont tirés de la mythologie nordique, vu que je ne l'ai pas inventée moi-même...

Toutefois, le personnage de Lythri est totalement mien, et je vous prierais (je n'ai pas l'ambition bien sûr de le trouver génial mais je préfère prévenir) de me demander la permission si l'envie d'emprunter ce nom vous prend, ou d'en définir l'origine. Merci.

La fanfiction est en rated M pour des raisons évidentes, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre pour tout ce qui sera « sujets matures, insultes, descriptions gores, etc. ». Je ne prétends pas que tout y sera, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes tous voués à être dominé par notre bon vieux roi de la farce, Loki !

Hourra.

Et si je peux me permettre, un petite chanson comme accompagnement : Riverside d'Agnes Obel.

**Chapitre 1**

**La fille du feu.**

Un petit brise balayait doucement les plages de sables fins d'Asgard, lorsque Freyja et Freyr se hâtèrent à Noatun, la résidence de leurs parents. Le soleil se couchait à peine, et déjà des pêcheurs se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, auprès de leurs femmes et enfants. Njörd, leur père, les attendait déjà dans l'entrée de leur demeure, et les conduisit sans plus attendre près des chambres. De l'une d'entre elles s'élevaient des cris déchirants et un remue-ménage laissait penser que beaucoup de personnes s'affairaient autour de Skadi, la femme de Njörd. Il fallait bien avouer que faire accoucher une géante n'était pas une tâche aisée, même en faisant appel aux meilleurs médecins d'Asgard. Skadi, la déesse de la montagne et de la chasse, aussi originaire de Jotunheim, n'était pas la vraie mère des jumeaux Freyja et Freyr. C'était le premier enfant qu'elle mettait au monde après son malencontreux mariage avec Njörd, et pour ce dernier, c'était aussi le premier enfant issu d'un mariage et donc légitime.

Après ce qui leur semblait avoir duré une éternité, les cris cessèrent, suivis de pleurs de bébé, et Njörd se leva avec appréhension. Il fallait dire que le Vane était très attaché à son futur enfant ainsi qu'à sa femme, contrairement à cette dernière. Ses enfants faisaient déjà partis de la société Asgardienne. Suite à la trêve entre les Ases et les Vanes, Freyja fut nommée prêtresse sacrificielle et Freyr, haut-prêtre pour présider aux sacrifices. Ainsi offrir à Odin et aux Asgardiens ce nouvel enfant, né sur les terres d'Asgard, serait un bon moyen d'être mieux vu par la bonne société et donc de recevoir de meilleurs traitements de faveur de la part de la celle-ci.

Une guérisseuse sortit finalement de la chambre, visiblement soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé, et offrit un sourire au père, l'encourageant à se rendre au chevet de sa femme. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se précipita dans la chambre. La vue de sa bien-aimée portant son enfant contre sa poitrine ne fit que donner un peu de baume à son cœur, et il s'assit à ses côtés pour lui glisser des paroles réconfortantes, tout en caressant sa chevelure noire jais. Pour la première fois, Skadi offrait à son mari un regard empli d'amour et de reconnaissance, alors qu'elle tenait le minuscule nouveau-né contre sa carrure de géante. Lorsque Freyja et Freyr entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, eux-même n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand ils virent le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Un tableau représentant deux jeunes époux, admirant le fruit d'un amour dont on n'aurait jamais pu douté l'existence.

- _Une petite fille_, murmura Njörd, _une petite fille, et nous l'appellerons désormais Lythri_.

Freyja ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'émotion de son père. C'était un jour heureux partagé par toute la famille, et rien n'aurait pu le briser.

* * *

Lythri était à l'aube de ses douze ans, quand une visite inattendue surprit la petite famille, qui passait un après-midi tranquille au bord de la mer. La jeune fille arrivait à un âge où, comme disait sa mère, « les demandes d'épousailles ne tarderont pas à suivre la poussée de tes atouts féminins ». Ce que Lythri trouvait révoltant. Elle avait beau être jeune et encore naïve, le mariage était la dernière chose à laquelle elle espérait être confrontée. De plus, Njörd était bien trop attaché à son petit ange pour la laisser partir du foyer avant ses 20 ans. Ce qui réglait la question.

Aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors que Freyja et Freyr tentait tant bien que mal de jeter la petit Lythri dans la mer, encore habillée de sa petite robe blanche à voiles, Frigga, épouse d'Odin, suivie de ses deux fils, Thor et Loki, surgirent du petit chemin de sable fin qui menait à la plage, et vinrent vers Skadi, et Njörd qui était en équilibre sur un rocher, une canne à pêche entre les mains. A côté de la famille royale, ils avaient l'air bien pitoyable, il fallait l'avouer. Frigga portait une belle robe légère, ornée de voiles et de soie de couleur or, et ses cheveux de la même couleur était relevés en un chignon qui laissait quelques-unes de ses boucles en liberté.

Thor, du haut de ses 18 ans, toujours égal à lui-même, portait des vêtements amples en lin, mais il ne perdait pas pour autant ses habitudes : un pantalon couleur taupe et un haut rouge pâle aux lanières tressées et aux broderies d'or. Ses cheveux blonds commençaient à devenir assez longs et une barbe naissante indiquait que le fils d'Odin devenait un homme, et un bel homme très convoité, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Quant à Loki, il n'avait de semblable au reste de la famille, mais il était tout aussi beau. Il n'avait pas la belle peau de bronze de son frère, mais plutôt une peau pâle de porcelaine. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aux couleurs de l'océan, mais d'un vert pur et sombre. Et ses cheveux n'avaient pas la couleur de la paille, mais de la noirceur d'une nuit sans lune. Et, bien qu'il n'ait que 16 ans, son visage était muni d'une détermination et d'une maturité qui dépassait de bien loin l'attitude des autres asgardiens de son âge. Il portait également des vêtements de lin, mais son pantalon était noir, son haut était vert forêt, et des bracelets d'argent ornaient ses poignets.

Tout de suite, Lythri s'inquiéta. Jamais la famille royale ne laissait les princes fréquenter d'autres enfants que ceux qui faisaient parti de la noblesse. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lythri. Mais ses doutes se dissipèrent quand elle entendit la belle Frigga s'écrier vers sa mère, tout en rigolant :

- _Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à laisser mes fils se renfermer au palais par ce temps radieux. Et puis je dois dire qu'ils m'ont beaucoup forcée la main._

Skadi inclina la tête par respect, puis engagea la conversation avec la reine. La mère de Lythri était une femme dont l'humour et la bonne humeur avaient disparus depuis bien des siècles. Elle parlait tranquillement, le visage neutre, tandis que Frigga répondait avec grand entrain, et toujours avec ce sourire radieux qui étirait le bout de ses lèvres.

Freyja fit un signe à Thor et Loki, et tout deux s'avancèrent vers le bord de l'eau pour s'installer auprès des jumeaux et de la jeune Lythri qui venait tout juste de s'échapper des bras de son frère pour se réfugier sur un coin du drap qui était étendu pour eux, sur le sable brûlant. Thor se mit à parler avec passion des entraînements de combat avec Freyr, tandis que Freyja et Loki discutait tranquillement de sortilèges, la jeune Lythri pendue à leurs lèvres.

Cette dernière aimait beaucoup écouter ses aînés parler de leurs activités . La curiosité était un trait de caractère qui prenait souvent le dessus chez elle, il était donc inutile de dire que l'exploration des terres d'Asgard, les livres de la bibliothèque de son père, et écouter les adultes parler entre eux étaient ses activités préférées.

C'est d'ailleurs lorsque Lythri entendit les jeunes gens parler de sorts du feu, qu'elle accorda un intérêt plus poussé à leurs paroles. Pour la première fois, elle intervint.

- _Est-ce possible de faire sortir du feu avec les mains ?_

Loki et Freyja se turent. Pour la première fois, Lythri ressentit le regard perçant de Loki sur elle, et elle devait bien avouer que c'était plutôt désagréable. On aurait dit qu'il la sondait. Ou plutôt que c'était ses paroles qu'il analysait. Ou était-ce de la moquerie qu'elle percevait dans ses yeux ? Le jeune dieu lui semblait bien trop complexe à son goût. Sa grande sœur fur la première à briser ce silence.

- _Bien sûr que c'est possible_, répondit simplement la jeune femme, prenant la question de sa jeune sœur pour de la naïveté. _Mais il n'est pas bon d'avoir un tel don, quand on sait ce qui est arrivé au vieux..._

Mais Freyja ne put finir sa phrase. La scène qui avait suivie l'avait choquée à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, suite à cette incroyable apparition, son frère qui venait de jeter sa jeune sœur dans l'eau, sans tenir compte des protestations de celle-ci. Prise de panique, la déesse n'eut qu'une idée en tête et se précipita alors vers ses parents qui n'avaient pas suivi ce qui s'était déroulé.

- _Mère ! Père ! Je n'en suis pas certaine mais je crois que Lythri a fait apparaître une boule de feu entre ses mains !_

* * *

Huit ans plus tard, Lythri se retrouvait dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, face à une malle.

Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été aisées.

Suite à l'incident sur la plage, lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans, la reine avait tout de suite demandé à une audience avec son mari, Odin, le Père de Toutes Choses. Ce dernier avait ensuite convié Njörd pour discuter en privé des dons récemment dévoilés de sa fille. Lorsque celui-ci était rentré au foyer, il avait une lettre dans les mains et, avec un petit sourire triste, avait chuchoté à l'oreille de son petit ange :

- _Tu seras appelée à faire de grandes choses. Un jour. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, alors n'y pense pas. Patience, et tu connaîtras enfin l'avenir qui t'a été offert._

Ces mots étaient restés gravés au fer rouge dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ceux-ci restaient aussi flou que le jour où son père les avait prononcés... jusqu'à la fameuse cérémonie.

A ses 16 ans, sa mère l'avait drapée d'une robe aussi rouge que le sang, dont le corset était orné de fils d'or et d'argent. Ses cheveux roux avaient été rehaussés en un chignon strict, mais quelques mèches bouclées, indomptables, tombaient sur ses tempes. Sa mère avait maquillé ses yeux de poudre minérale de plomb, ses pommettes de fard à joue couleur pêche, et orné ses lèvres d'un rouge pâle. Sa peau blanche comme de l'ivoire était déjà assez lumineuse pour être maquillée, et Lythri avait été reconnaissante que sa mère ne tente pas de cacher de nouveau les petites tâches de rousseur éparpillés sur son nez.

Lorsqu'elle s'était regardé dans un miroir, la jeune fille était méconnaissable. Plus rien à voir avec son physique d'origine, qui n'avait en soi rien d'exceptionnel, hormis des formes féminines assez prononcées pour son âge. Lythri se rappelait encore de la femme qui était apparue dans ce reflet ce jour-là. Une femme au visage mature, et à l'allure d'une séductrice. De même que sa robe faisait ressortir discrètement ses formes rondes : sa poitrine fragile, mais bien présente, et ses hanches voluptueuses qu'elle trouvait pourtant ignobles.

Ce jour-ci, Lythri n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ses parents l'emmenaient, et d'ailleurs ceux-ci n'avaient pas le droit de le lui dire. Mais, suite à son petit relooking, il était évident que Skadi voulait qu'elle tape à l'oeil de quelques bons partis. Ce qui donnait un petit indice sur leur destination : ses parents l'emmenaient au palais. Et ça n'avait pas raté. Njörd et Skadi l'avaient traînée dans toute la forteresse pour finalement, la faire rentrer dans une salle, un peu plus petite que la salle du trône, mais néanmoins aussi grande que la résidence Noatum.

Odin, ainsi que la reine Frigga et les princes Thor et Loki les attendaient devant une immense coupe de feu. Quelques personnes, sûrement des proches de la famille royale, ainsi que le conseil, étaient présents. La pièce était disposée comme les amphithéâtres dont Lythri avait étudié la structure dans les livres de son père, c'est-à-dire avec des tribunes en demi-cercle où était disposé le « public ».

Que signifiait donc tout ceci, et quel était l'objet du spectacle ? Lythri craignait d'en connaître déjà la réponse, et cela fut confirmé quand ses parents la menèrent près de l'immense coupe flamboyante.

Lorsque Lythri repensait à cette scène, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre à la chamade. Elle se rappelait encore des mots du Père de Toutes Choses.

- _Lythri, fille de Jotunheim et de Vanaheim, mais aussi fille et citoyenne d'Asgard, je te proclame en ce jour et jusqu'à ta mort, déesse des foyers et des voyageurs. En tant qu'Alfadir, et roi d'Asgard, je te donne comme mission et devoir envers la royauté, mais aussi envers les Asgardiens, d'honorer ton don et ton statut avec bonté et sagesse. Lorsque tu atteindras tes 20 ans, tu te verras octroyer la charge d'accueillir, mais aussi de raccompagner les voyageurs et les hommes envoyés hors de leur royaume. Tu devras allumer le feu qui brûlera dans leurs cœurs tout le long de leur périple, mais aussi le feu de la crémation qui portera les morts vers leurs futurs foyers, et apportera la paix dans leur repos éternel. Toutefois, avant de pouvoir accomplir ton devoir, jeune Lythri, tu devras prouver ta valeur. Ce temps n'est pas arrivé, mais il est proche._

Le discours s'était terminé sous le regard bienveillant d'Odin. Mais la jeune fille était rentrée chez elle toute aussi pétrifiée qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant la cérémonie. A la fin de celle-ci, elle avait reçu une branche de gui, et un collier orné de pierres précieuses. Une fois à Noatum, Skadi s'était dépêchée de ranger tous ces cadeaux dans une malle, accompagnée de la lettre que Njörd avait rapporté de son entretien avec Odin, quelques années plus tôt.

- _A tes 20 ans nous ouvrirons cette malle, et tu pourras enfin découvrir ta destinée_, avait annoncé son père lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, le regard perdu, étendue sur son lit.

Et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Lythri avait ouvert la malle en compagnie de sa famille, et en avait ressortie ses cadeaux de cérémonie... et la lettre. Sa sœur Freyja l'avait ouverte pour elle, et l'avait lue à voix haute.

Cette fois, ça y était. La jeune femme était conviée au palais pour remplir sa première mission... mais aussi pour y vivre.

- _Tu vas faire partie de la bonne société, ma chérie_, s'était écriée Skadi avec émotion. _Mon petit ange, au service de la royauté ! Il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver un bon parti et tu seras la fierté de notre famille._

Mais Lythri savait que le mariage n'était désormais qu'une option. Et aussi savait-elle, quand elle levait les yeux vers son vieux père et les jumeaux, qu'elle faisait déjà la fierté de leur famille. C'est pour cela que son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle enfouit ses biens les plus précieux dans la malle. Sa vie dans la résidence de ses parents faisait déjà partie du passé, mais quitter Noatum et le bord de mer rendait le fait encore plus réel et difficile à accepter.

Lorsqu'un soldat se présenta à leur demeure et qu'elle fut forcée de dire au revoir à sa famille, Lythri dût retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal. Son attitude devait être exemplaire, et elle ne voulait pas arriver au palais, le visage ravager par la tristesse. Non. Elle sera forte, et acceptera sa destinée.

Sa mère eut juste le temps de lui pincer les joues, comme elle faisait tout le temps pour raviver la couleur de ses pommettes, avant que la jeune Lythri ne prenne la route pour la demeure royale, devenue désormais son propre foyer, avec l'espoir que l'avenir serait tout aussi lumineux, si ce n'est plus, que son passé au cottage.

* * *

Oui, le titre est un clin d'oeil au titre médiatique affublé à Katniss dans Hunger Games, alors ne criez pas au plagiat.

Skadi, Njörd, Freyja et Freyr sont représentés tels qu'ils le sont dans la mythologie nordique, et je parle là de leur histoire et de leur statut. Seul la petite Lythri a été rajouté à l'arbre généalogique.

Et voyons, ne soyez pas déçus ! Thor et Loki apparaîtront beaucoup plus dans les chapitres précédents.


End file.
